watashinixxshinasaifandomcom-20200213-history
Yukina Himuro
Yukina Himuro (Japanese: 氷室 雪菜 Himuro Yukina) is the heroine of Watashi ni xx Shinasai! She is a third year junior high student who is known in her school by her icy cold gaze she gives off. Dubbed as the "Absolute Zero Snow Woman" by her classmates, she has always been feared by other students in her classes because of her sharp eyes and cold skin temperature. She is also secretly a cell phone novelist by the name of "Yupina", whose cell phone novel is very popular, that is until Yukina hears from two other girls that her novels are getting bored due to the lack of "romance". Worried about her novel, Yukina doesn't know what to do until the famous student council president Shigure Kitami comes along and accidentally drops his student handbook. Yukina picks it up to give back to him, before she sees what is inside; she finds out that he writes the names of the girls in his classes that have confessed their love for him. She then has the idea to blackmail him and he has to "love act" with her to get it back (but she only wants it for her novel). She has a fear of being seen directly without her glasses; a fear in which Shigure Kitami uses once, leaving Yukina alone and allowing her to be surrounded by other girls and frightening her. Throughout the manga, Yukina develops feelings for both Shigure and her cousin, Akira . Being a novice at love, she is emotionally confused and can't decide between them. She ends up 'unintentionally' teasing and leading both boys on, and her cellphone novel is used as an excuse by the mangaka for Yukina to romantically interact with both Akira and Shigure. Profile 'Appearance' Yukina has brown hair and has brown eyes, sometimes portrayed as gold which is tied up into a ponytail. She wears glasses which she refuses to take off until Shigure claims he can "cure" her. She is seen to wear a variety of clothes. Most commonly seen is her school uniform. However, she is seen in regular shirts and sweatpants at home, and pajamas when she is in bed. Her mother has a habit of dressing Yukina up whenever she is going out to meet a boy. 'Personality' She often seems calm and has good comebacks(Ex. Hitame pinned her down and she said he was immature, leaving Hitame shocked when she wasn't scared). She is incredibly confused when it comes to love, even when she was using Shigure and Akira, she didn't realise she was hurting them. She is actually rather kind-hearted when he told Hisame to be kinder to Mami and was called the 'Absolute Zero Snow Woman' only because of her physical looks(Scary glare etc.). Relationships 'Akira Shimotsuki' Yukina's cousin, who seems to have great affection and care for her, as shown in the incident where he saved her from the group of girls harrassing her and calling Shigure low after that. He even offers to be her lover, but she brushed it off, thinking he was simply being over-protective. 'Shigure Kitami' During the start of the manga, she considered him to be too plain to be considered a main character in her novels. But this perspective gradually change when she accidently sees him rejecting a girl's confession. It was during that accident that Shigure replies that he doesn't know what's so good about himself and her agreeing with himby saying "I feel the same way, You always have the same expression on your face." Before Shigure could respond, he was called for help and leaves. As he leaves, he drops his student handbook which utimately reveals his true nature and turns Yukina's perspective of him completely. Apparently to Shigure, Yukina was just a mere conquest to his quest (since she was the only person who hadn't confessed to him yet). Since his true nature was revealed, Yukina begins to use the student notebook to manipulate him into her "fake" lover for the sake of her novel because she wouldn't feel guilty if her was her partner. During those time, she forces an unreclutant Shigure to do love missions which includes: dating, hugging, kissing, holding hands, and falling in love.She is oblivious to the fact that she's already in love with him. 'Mami Mizuno' She was originally Yukina's rival, but eventually becomes friends with her. 'Hisame Kitami' Yukina finds Hisame annoying as Hisame uses/tricks her to make Shigure angry. They eventually work together to seperate Akira and Mami. 'Dolce' Dolce is Yukina's online novel rival. They are in friendly terms even though they don't know each other. Plot Category:Characters